Whistling For Me
by Shinrei Azuranica
Summary: Suit...suit...dimana pun dan kapan pun aku bersama dengan Sasuke, selalu saja mereka bersiul seperti itu! Fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. AU, OOC, r&r please?


Holla~ minna-san! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto loh! Padahal saya sudah lama banget di fandom tercinta ini, tapi baru kesampaian publish sekarang!

Okelah! Gak usah banyak cingcong lagi..

~Selamat membaca & semoga terhibur~

**Whistling For Me**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Gajhe Dll**

*****

"NARUTO BANGUN!!" teriakkan cempreng Mamaku sukses membuatku terlonjak bangun. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Masih ngantuk. Lalu ku tengok ke arah jam wekerku di atas meja belajar, dan…

"APA?? SUDAH JAM 7!!" dengan itu aku langsung loncat dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi.

Aku hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi, tanpa sempat mandi karena aku sudah terlambat. Dengan cepat aku memakai seragam sekolahku dan langsung pergi sekolah.

* * *

"Hosh…hosh.." ternyata lelah juga berlari dari rumah sampai pertigaan ini. Aku berjongkok sebentar untuk mengatur nafasku yang tidak teratur karena berlari tadi.

"Kau bangun kesiangan lagi?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang menunduk untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki tampan, berkulit putih mulus, berambut hitam emo muncul di belakangku.

"Sa..Sasuke?"

"Tenang saja. Ini masih pagi kok!" ucapnya yang melewatiku dan terus berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke!" aku pun berlari menyusul langkah Sasuke.

* * *

Yep! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku seorang cowok berusia 17 tahun. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, makanya aku biasa berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Lumayan kan, hitung-hitung olahraga pagi. Tapi seperti biasa, hari ini aku bangun kesiangan lagi.

Dan satu hal lagi tentangku, aku ini…. 'normal'.

"Naruto…"

"I-iya..?" aku gugup. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bertanya padaku.

"Kau…"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam padaku. Wajahku jadi memanas. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ya, benar! Hanya di depan pemuda satu inilah aku bisa jadi 'tidak normal'.

"Kau…kau memakai seragam terbalik, Naruto!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Aku benar-benar malu kali ini. Aku terlalu tergesa-gesa tadi hingga tidak sadar kalau memakai seragam terbalik. Buru-buru aku membalikkan seragamku dan memakainya dengan benar. Beruntung bukan celana yang terbalik. Kalau itu sampai terjadi bisa gawat!

"Cieee…berangkat bareng lagi nich? Suit..suit..!" goda seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang membawa anjing di kepalanya.

"Prikitiw!" kali ini seorang pemuda berambut nanas di belakangnya bersiul padaku.

"Kiba? Shikamaru? Apaan sih kalian ini?"

"Yeah! Berhasil! Lihat wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus! Ahahahaha!" pemuda beralis tebal juga mulai menggodaku.

"LEE!!"

Sumpah aku paling benci kalau di beginikan oleh mereka. Rumahku dan rumah Sasuke memang satu arah. Makanya kami sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku ke rumahnya. Alasannya karena aku takut. Karena terpampang jelas di depan rumahnya sebuah plang besar bertuliskan 'Awas Ayah Galak!'. Untuk apa plang itu dipasang, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Duluan ya, Nar, Sas!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Jalannya sambil pegangan tangan dong!" celetuk Kiba.

"Suit…suit…!!"

Dan mereka pun pergi dengan otoped mereka. Meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke berdua di jalan ini. Wajahku benar-benar merah tak tertahankan. Dengan ekor mataku , aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Raut wajahnya tenang seperti biasa. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering mendengar ocehan-ocehan gila dari teman-teman, Sasuke jadi terbiasa mengacuhkannya.

Tapi aku berbeda. Teman-temanku yang tahu kalau aku punya rasa pada Sasuke, sengaja menggoda dan mengolok-olok aku dan Sasuke seperti tadi. Tak bisa ku pungkiri sih kalau aku memang senang di begitukan oleh mereka. Tapi Sasuke? Aku tidak enak padanya. Dia hanya menganggapku temannya, tak lebih. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti marah kalau dipasang-pasangkan dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai.

*****

Akhirnya kami berdua samapai juga di sekolah. Di depan gerbang, telah berkumpul anak-anak yang melihat ke arahku dan Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini? Saat kami berjalan melewati mereka…

"Suit…suit…pasangan baru nich!" teriak seorang siswa.

"Teng teng teng teng teng teng teng teng teng!" backsound pernikahan.

"Suit…suit..prikitiw!!"

Argh! Melewati mereka semua, serasa perjalanan 10 tahun. Ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat sampai ke kelas. Aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku, karena asli wajahku benar-benar merah menahan malu. Tak sengaja aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dan apa itu? Aku melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi putih Sasuke. Dia malu juga rupanya.

* * *

Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsen dalam belajar. Aku teringat terus kejadian tadi. Memang benar aku selalu di goda seperti itu oleh teman-teman, tapi hari ini benar-benar yang paling parah. Mungkin awalnya memang dari aku juga…

**Flashback**

"Yap! Anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru di kelas ini!" ujar Pak Guru Kakashi berbicara di depan kelas kami.

"Nah, silakan masuk!" Pak Guru Kakashi menyuruh anak baru itu masuk.

Kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda bermata onyx, berambut hitam jabrik, berkulit puti mulus dan sangatlah tampan lalu berdiri di samping Pak Guru. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak perempuan yang terdengar sangat gaduh. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku benar-benar terpesona. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Siapa namamu?" tanpa sadar aku langsung berdiri dan bertanya begitu. Semua mata teman-teman sekelas langsung tertuju padaku.

"Cieee….Naruto, suka anak baru ini yach?" celetuk Chouji.

"Suit…suit…!!" kelas pun langsung terdengar gaduh karena siulan-siulan mereka padaku.

Dan hari-hari memalukanku pun dimulai sejak saat itu.

**End of flashback**

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu membuatku jadi malu sendiri. Aku mulai berfikir bagaimana kalau aku nyatakan saja perasaanku yang sebenarnya ini pada Sasuke yah?

'Tapi Sasuke itu anak laki-laki, Naruto!' tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kakekku yang sudah renta-yang telah lama wafat-membuyarkan lamunanku.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA??!" aku memukul meja dengan keras. Sontak teman-teman yang sedang mendengarkan pelajaran langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Naruto! Kau selalu ribut! Cepat kerjakan soal di depan ini!!" bentak Pak Guru Ebisu, guru matematika.

"I-iya, Pak!"

Dengan terpaksa aku berjalan ke depan untuk mengerjakn soal yang di perintahkan oleh Pak Ebisu. Karena sedikit melamun, aku tersandung akar pohon.(ok, lupakan keterang ini)

_BRUG!!_

Aku terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Ini benar-benar me-ma-lu-kan!

"Gyahahah…hahaha!" tawa teman-teman sekelas meledak di seisi kelas ini.

Aku mulai terduduk dari jatuhku dan mengusapa-usap wajahku yang terbentur lantai kelas. Teman macam apa mereka? Orang jatuh bukannya dibantuin malah di ketawain! Huh!

Saat aku masih ngedumel sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur di depan wajahku. Aku dongakkan wajahku untuk melihat si pemilik tangan malaikat ini. Aku tercengang begitu mengetahui bahwa tangan ini adalah milik my honey, my darling, my lovely Uchiha Sasuke. Rupanya aku terjatuh di samping tempat duduknya tadi. Wajahnya masih stoic seperti biasa. Dengan perlahan ku sambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Suit..suit.."

"Romantis, cing!"

"Suit..suit…prikitiw!"

Aku jadi salah tiangkah. Ku putuskan untuk melangkah ke depan dan mencoba menjawab soal di whiteboard. Tapi otakku benar-benar jadi blank. Rumus-rumus yang sudah susah payah ku hafal semalaman lenyap seketika. Aku tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal ini.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya nggak bisa!" cuma itu yang bisa aku ucapkan saat ini.

"Kamu ini! Makanya kalau guru sedang menerangkan itu di perhatikan! Kau jadi gak bisa menjawab soalnya kan sekarang!" sembur Pak Ebisu.

"I-iya, Pak! Maaf!"

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, siapa yang bisa membantu Naruto mengerjakan soal ini, silakan ke depan!" kata Pak guru.

Sontak teman-teman langsung menunjuk dan berteriak…

"SASUKE, PAK!!"

Aku terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Ehem! Baiklah, Uchiha! Bantu Naruto mengerjakan soal ini!"

Sasuke lalu maju ke depan dan mengambil spidol yang aku pegang dan mulai menjawab soal-soal tersebut.

""Cieee…Sasuke setia nich~"

"Suit…suit…!!"

"Cium…cium..!!" anak yang berteriak ini langsung terkena lemparan penghapus whiteboard dari Pak Guru Ebisu.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menunduk malu disoraki seperti itu. Benar-benar sangat malu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupku. Bagaimana tidak, aku akan mengatakkan perasaanku yang sejujurnya pada Sasuke hari ini juga. Tepatnya sih pada jam istirahat. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke jadi benci padaku? Atau jangan-jangan dia malah menerima cintaku? Akh! Aku ingin yang opsi kedua itu yang jadi kenyataan.

Aku sudah bicara pada teman-teman bahwa aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke hari ini. Ternyata teman-teman sangat mendukungku. Apalagi si Neji dan Gaara. Mereka terlihat yang paling antusias sekali. Padahal setahuku mereka itu orangnya pendiam. Entah kenapa kalau menyangkut masalahku dan Sasuke, mereka benar-benar bersemangat. Bahkan gosipnya, mereka berdua yang telah menyebarkan brosur ke siswa-siswi seluruh sekolah untuk menjahiliku dan Sasuke kemarin itu. Parah!

_Teng Teng Teng_

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga. Aku langsung menuju ke bangku Sasuke dan langsung mengajaknya ke atap sekolah. Di sana memang jarang ada orang.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Ya iyalah, masa aku menggendong Sasuke sih? Aku menariknya keluar kelas tanpa peduli pandangan teman-teman sekelas padaku.

"Suit..suit..Sasuke mau di bawa kemana tuh sama si Naruto?"

"KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA, NARUTO! KAMI MENDUKUNGMU!!" udah tahu kan yang ngomong kayak gini siapa?

* * *

Akhirnya kami berdua samapai juga di atap sekolah. Aku melepas genggamanku di lengan Sasuke dan berjalan membelakanginya. Aku mulai menarik nafas dan sejurus kemudian aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"A.a.." entah kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar saat ini.

"Hn?"

"Sa..suke..?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Kau bicara terlalu cepat, Naruto!" katanya.

"Sasu..ke..a-aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu!" ucapku gugup.

Kulihat raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku bicara tadi.

"Sebenarnya dari pertama kau masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sudah suka padamu! Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu. A-aku takut kau marah, Sas. Tapi melihat kau selalu diam saja saat di teman-teman menyoraki kita, aku tahu kau tidak marah!" ungkapku mengeluarkan segala yang ada di hatiku.

Aku benar-benar malu mengatakannya. Wajahku memanas. Benar-benar malu. Aku tidak tahu reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya. Tapi kulihat Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum tulus padaku. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai mendekatiku. Aku mulai gugup di buatnya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan berbuat tidak senonoh padaku. Yeah! Kenapa aku sangat gembira?

'Jangan Sasuke…jangan dihentikan!' batinku sedikit mengharap. Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahku. Jarak kami hanya tinggal satu jengkal saja. Sasuke tersenyum padaku yang sudah dagdigdugder ini. Kemudian dia mencondongkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Maaf, Naruto…tapi aku…."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"-sudah punya tunangan!" bisiknya di telingaku.

Kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dia tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku, membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aku seorang diri di sini. Saar itulah aku merasa seperti abu yang diterbangkan oleh angin.

**-END-**

Suit..suit...

Apakah ada yang berfikiran tadi Naruto bakalan diterima sama Sasuke?

Ealah. Endingnya gaje banget!*head bang ke tembok terdekat*

Yap! Mungkin keesokkan harinya bakalan terbit di Koran halaman utama Konoha, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang ditemukan tewas akibat gantung diri di pohon toge(?)yang diduga bunuh diri akibat broken heart! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk-dirasengan-

Suka gak suka mohon disampaikan lewat review yap!

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
